


At The Late Night Double Feature Picture Show

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: For the "neck(ing)" challenge at ds_flashfiction. Fraser, RayK and Dief at the movies





	At The Late Night Double Feature Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

At The Late Night Double Feature Picture Show

## At The Late Night Double Feature Picture Show

  
by Gurrier  


Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Notes: Wouldn't have happened without sprat's encouragement and beta - thank you!

* * *

**At The Late Night Double Feature Picture Show**  
  
Fraser was up to something.  
  
He'd gone kinda quiet at the bust at the drive-in the other night, staring up at the screen and down at the rows of cars, nodding thoughtfully to himself. And the next thing Ray knew, he'd agreed to go along on Saturday to watch some nutjob scifi movies. Because they didn't have drive-ins up in the Northwest Areas ("although Albert MacCrinnon's shadow puppet presentation of 'Gone With The Wind' was quite dramatic") and they were showing Forbidden Planet ("with _Leslie Nielsen_ ", like that meant anything) and The Day The Earth Stood Still ("two classics of the genre, Ray") and he couldn't resist that hopeful look. Ray was a sucker; he knew it, the Mountie knew it, the _wolf_ knew it.   
  
He picked Fraser up at the Consulate, right on time. Fraser looked _good_. Not that he ever looked bad exactly, but with the haircut and the sweater... No good noticing that, though. No good noticing the hand near his back, guiding him down the steps, either. Just Mountie politeness, that's all.  
  
Fraser insisted on getting the tickets, and some soda and hot dogs; even got one for Dief. He rattled away for a while about the movies; Shakespearean influences, alle-somethings, that kinda thing. Then the movie started, so he quieted down. He produced a large bag of M &M's and silently handed them to Ray.   
  
Fraser with candy? For him? Ray started to feel like he'd entered the Twilight Zone or something. Because this looked like a date. Some sort of freaky 50's high school date but that'd be right up Fraser's alley. If Fraser dated. But he didn't. Not girls. Not guys. Ray had begun to wonder if there was some crazy other gender that did it for him.   
  
He looked over. Fraser was just sitting there, watching the screen. Ray looked out the side window. Not too busy tonight, mainly college kids. Not all of them here for the movie, it seemed. He shifted in his seat, glanced over at Fraser again. Still looking out the front. Ray wriggled some more, tried to settle down and just watch the movie. It wasn't too bad for black and white: evil scientist, pretty girl, Nielsen doing the Captain Kirk thing. He sighed, tipped a few M&M's into his mouth and got comfortable.  
  
And that's when Fraser stretched and oh-so-casually slid his arm along the back of Ray's seat. Ray froze before glancing across at Fraser, who was sitting very still, eyes front. Slowly, not quite sure if this was really happening, Ray leaned back a little, his head just resting against Fraser's arm. They sat like that for maybe a few minutes, maybe hours, before Fraser took a deep breath and touched Ray's shoulder, stroking his hand along it a little.   
  
Ray felt something ease inside of him. He grinned. _All right_. Now he knew what the game was, he could play along. A little shuffle, and he leaned in closer, made it easier for Fraser to reach. That hand stilled and then started moving again, kneading his shoulder a little. Ray shifted again, closer. A shimmy and a turn, and there he was, with his head on Fraser's shoulder. He could feel Fraser's chest rising and falling, a little fast, a little shallow. Gave it a moment or two, and then Fraser turned _his_ head, rubbing against Ray's hair. No rasp of stubble, the Mountie must have shaved. And that gave Ray the courage to reach out, put his hand on Fraser's thigh, and say softly, "Hey."   
  
He could hear the smile in Fraser's voice. "Hey yourself, Ray."  
  
Ray smiled too, and turned some more. Then it was his hand on Fraser's shoulder, just there, where it joined his neck, inching up into that just-cut hair. Their heads were turning, lips brushing and clinging. Strong hands on his back, a warm mouth parting against his. And it was like first love all over again, wanting never to stop, wanting this, exactly this, to go on for ever. Lips and teeth and warm sweet mouth. His fingers in that dark soft hair, Fraser's thumb stroking the hollow of his throat. Eventually though, he had to pull back, not too far, just to rest against Fraser. He lay there for a moment, soaking up Fraser's heat, the clean, musky smell of him.  
  
"I've wanted this for, like, _ever_. What took you so long?"  
  
Those big hands kept moving up and down his back."I wasn't sure if my feelings would be reciprocated. If this would damage our friendship." He sounded amused and happy and a little bit shaky, kinda how Ray felt.  
  
"Oh yeah? Maybe I'd better reciprocate some more, just so you're sure." He kissed that smooth jawline, nibbled a little, up to Fraser's ear. Fraser made this little puffy noise, tilted his head back, just stretched out for Ray to taste and touch and Christ, who cared that they were two big guys in a small space? This was good, this was great, this was _perfect_. He wasn't ever stopping.   
  
Wasn't up to Ray, though. Dief let out a long-suffering whuffle from the back seat and Fraser _stopped_. He lifted up, looked around. "Ah, yes, I take your point. Ray, it appears we're blocking Diefenbaker's view. Do you think we could...?"  
  
Ray glared at the wolf. "Okay, okay. You take the front, we'll take the back. But this is the last time _you're_ coming on a date, mutt!"  
  


  
 

* * *

End At The Late Night Double Feature Picture Show by Gurrier 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
